Even a conventional hand level may install a horizontal tube and a vertical tube in a common casing or frame for checking a horizontal plane and a vertical plane, it does not include a plummet in the instrument. In a civil engineering construction site, a plumb bob is always used to check a vertical line such as for building a vertical column, wall or for installing a plurality of layers of tiles on a vertical wall, whereas the horizontal tube provided in the conventional hand level is only used for establishing a horizontality for a horizontal floor, beam or surface under construction. The vertical tube provide in the conventional hand level may even be used for checking a vertical line of a construction structure.
However, the hand level, once vertically contacted with the wall to be checked, can only calibrate a very small wall section whether vertical or not because a length of the hand level is quite limited, such less than a length of a plummet pendantly hanged by a longer wire.
It is therefore expected to disclose an instrument having a plurality of measuring tools commonly provided in the instrument for multiple purposes.